Return to Eden
by Jupiter-Dancer
Summary: No summary at this time.....
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Foreword:  
  
I don't own anything that pertains to Sailor Moon. All those rights belong to the talented creator herself, Naoko Takeuchi. I only own a couple of posters, and things like that. I really didn't want to keep putting disclaimers at the top of every chapter, get the point...  
  
I would like it if those who like to use my ideas and made-up characters in this story, to e-mail me at heartofjasmine@aol.com and ask first.  
  
This plot does pertain to Witchcraft and the Wiccan religion. Please do not continue to read if offended. To give a bit of a spoiler, Lita will be one of those people involved in that part of this story.  
  
All characters in this story will be refereed to by their English dub names. Maybe someday I'll put it in Japanese.  
  
That's all for now, have a good time reading my story...  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
Chapter 1 - The Beginning  
  
Not long after Crystal Tokyo was established, Luna uncovered some old books from the Silver Millennium. How they got in the library was a mystery. She read over the materials for days on end. She couldn't believe what she found.  
  
Every scout had come from their respective planets to protect Princess Serenity. And each one had a "power crystal," each very similar to Neo- Queen Serenity's Silver Crystal. But the one thing Luna couldn't figure out, was why each planet had sent their own princess.  
  
Luna was stunned, she didn't know what to do... 


	2. Chapter 2 Mishaps

Chapter 2- Mishaps  
  
"Darien, I'm not getting out of bed today," Serena stated rolling over in bed.  
  
Kissing the tip of her nose, he asked, "And why is that?"  
  
"Because it feels like someone has beaten me up, all over, with a baseball bat,"  
  
Darien sat up in bed and thought a second, "Tell you what, if you get up and go to the Scouts' meeting this morning, you can stay in bed for the rest of the day. Plus, I'll give you a nice body massage, and do anything you want."  
  
"Anything?" she asked with a specific thing in mind.  
  
"Anything," Darien replied, seeing the smirk on Serena's face.  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
"Look at that thing! I feel as if it's going to poke my eye out!" Mina exclaimed in awe.  
  
"It will if you don't stop looking at it that way," Artemis said coolly.  
  
"Anyway, I never thought of you being the next one to get married. I was always afraid that all the scouts would grow old and die single," Raye spoke.  
  
"That would never happen. So tell us about the ring, not just show us," Ami voiced.  
  
"Well, it's four carats total weight, and engraved with 'My Princess and Love, Now and Forever', on the inside of the band. What really makes this ring special, is that he designed it himself; platinum, with a rose design that continues all the way around. I absolutely love it," Lita sighed.  
  
"Stop hounding Lita about her ring guys," Serena said walking in the door being followed by Michelle, Amara, Hotaru, and Trista. "Seriously, I can hear you all the way down the hall. What I really want, is to hear all the romantic details of the proposal!" Everyone immediately chimed in, begging her to tell.  
  
"First, William took me to The Lights of Heaven, the best and most expensive restaurant in town! Then, after dinner, we went down to the beach and walked barefoot under the full moon. When there was no one around, he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him! I was so stunned I couldn't breathe," Lita explained.  
  
"Sorry guys, I don't want to spoil the good mood, but I kinda would like to hear why Luna called a Scout meeting," Amara spoke.  
  
"You won't have to wait any longer. I'm here," Luna softly voiced from the sill of the open window. "Girls, I have some very odd news for you. As we all know, you represent a certain planet. Well, I now know why. Each of you were princesses, sent to the Moon from your home planet, to protect Princess Serenity." Luna paused. "But that's not all. We are all familiar with Serena's Silver Crystal, the odd thing is that each one of you have your own similar to hers. Now, we can't be sure that this is bad or good news."  
  
"That's all?" Serena asked.  
  
"Pretty much," she replied. Luna was wanting a more dramatic response than what she got  
  
Everyone then crowded around Lita asking all sorts questions about her engagement.  
  
"These girls will never change," Artemis spoke trying to comfort Luna.  
  
"I guess so," she replied with a sigh.  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
Two weeks went by without a hint of anything out of the ordinary, except the slight rise in Raye's temper.  
  
The flowers and cake were ordered. The ballroom in the Crystal Palace was decorated. Everything was set for the wedding in a week. Everything was in place, but Lita still didn't have a dress!  
  
"You need a wedding dress. You do know that right?" Mina questioned.  
  
Lita was annoyed," Of course I know! I've been everywhere and there isn't one that fits, that I like. Either I'm too tall for the dress I like or the dress that's perfect for my height is just plain ugly. I know that all wedding dresses are supposed to be beautiful, but I have my own opinions."  
  
"Well, you haven't been to my dressmaker. Come on, we're going right now," Serena said as she got up and grabbed Lita by the arm.  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
"Lita, this is Ophelia, the best dressmaker you will ever meet!" Serena voiced as she introduced them to each other.  
  
Bowing, they both said their hellos. "Now. What's this I hear about you needing a wedding dress?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I have a week until the wedding and no dress," Lita replied shyly.  
  
"Well, since we don't have much time, let's get started; shall we?" Ophelia replied and set to work.  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
A few hours later, Lita walked in to the palace dance studio, pointe shoes in hand. No one was around, she could dance alone and freely. After carefully placing her dance shoes on, she did a quick toe stand to stabilize her feet and ankles. She placed the CD in the stereo and let the music play.  
  
When she found her cue in the music, she began to dance. The last time she floated across a stage, she was given worst reviews for her best performance ever. Pique turns and pirouettes came naturally, as she remembered the choreography. One turn and coupe* after another was done perfectly.  
  
Halfway through, William walked into the doorway. To him, Lita looked like an angel. Happy and serene, were the two expressions he read on her face. Her beauty captivated him as she danced.  
  
When the song was over, she finally noticed him standing there, "I hate it when you watch me dance. You can remember what happened last time, right?"  
  
"I only remember the fact that you were glowing. You looked like an angel," he paused. "I want to help you regain what you've lost. I know you want to be in a ballet company again."  
  
She glared at him, "You may be my fiancé, but you don't know what I want." Lita quickly took off her pointe shoes, shoved them in her bag and left.  
  
Lita was mad at him, it wasn't good. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Truths Hurts

Chapter 3 - The Truth Hurts  
  
As the lights came on in the palace's dance studio, Lita sighed. She walked over to the stereo and placed two cds in, and took the remote with her to her things. Lita reached into her bag, pulling out her pointe shoes*. The music started to play on her command and she started to warm up. After she was finished, she changed to the other disc. Lita went to one side of the studio and waited for the cue. Once it was found, she started to dance, just as graceful as she did the day before.  
  
Ophelia walked down the hall towards the studio, noticing the lights she wondered to herself who could be in there that early in the morning. As she stepped into the doorway she knew. Ophelia sat down near Lita's things and proceed to put on her own pointe shoes.  
  
"I didn't know anyone came in here at four in the morning," Lita said to Ophelia when she was done dancing.  
  
"Just little o me," she replied with a smile. " I have good news about your dress. I'm nearly finished. I just need you to try it on for adjustments."  
  
"Perfect!" She paused," Well, I must be going, still a lot to finish before the wedding. I'll come the shop later today."  
  
Ophelia was confused, she saw that Lita loved to dance ballet, but for some reason she didn't like other people to see her dance.  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
She had doubts about what she was doing. She didn't want to know something that would ruin everything now. But still, she proceed. The five white candles around her, her book of shadows lying open before her, and her incense burning.  
  
"Moon and tide save help me now,  
  
I seek the truth here not yet found,  
  
For underneath the fog there lies,  
  
New possibilities for I,  
  
So let this night be unlike others,  
  
And let the noble show their colors,  
  
And let the meek and cowards run,  
  
For now the moon seeks out her sun,  
  
And by the power that is three,  
  
So as I will I it, so mote it be."  
  
As she spoke those words, Lita lit each of the five candles. She only hoped that the truth spell would work.  
  
Lita then decided she needed to finalize some of the wedding plans. She went downstairs and changed, then went to her office.  
  
Papers were everywhere. Lita started to pick up different sheets and walked out. She took about six steps toward her bedroom and passed out.  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
As Serena passed the ballroom, decorated for the wedding, she stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Darien asked, as soon as he noticed.  
  
"I was just wishing that we had a normal wedding,"  
  
"Serena, we're not normal,"  
  
"But I really wish that I got wear the beautiful white dress and walk down the aisle."  
  
"Look, I promise that one day we'll have a normal wedding,"  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
Lita awoke to the sound of shuffling papers. She moved the bed sheets and started to sit up. William heard, got up, and went to her side.  
  
"You shouldn't try to sit up just yet," he softly spoke.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I came in and found you amongst our wedding plans. From what I could tell you passed out and hit your head on the doorway pretty hard. I brought you in here, gave you a cold compress, and did some of the work for you,"  
  
"Thanks William, but I'm still mad at you for what you had said,"  
  
"I know, but that doesn't mean that I still can't take care of you," he replied as he rewet the washcloth and placed it on her forehead.  
  
Lita looked up at him and sighed," You were right though. I got mad because I didn't want anyone to know."  
  
"I've always known that. When you were turned down by Tokyo on Pointe Ballet Company, I knew you that it would kill you until you became a principal ballerina at some good company."  
  
"I'm sorry about all of this."  
  
"It's okay, just take some time to rest. I'll work on some of the wedding plans,"  
  
"Alright," was the last thing she said before drifting off into her slumber land.  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
"Where is she? Lita knew that she was going to get her dress, and pick our dresses today," Serena whined.  
  
"I'm here. I didn't mean to be late. I fell asleep," Lita spoke walking in the door.  
  
"Don't mind Serena. She's just a little on the irritable side," Amy spoke.  
  
"Well, the bride's here, and so is her dress," Ophelia spoke walking in, dress in hand. "The dressing rooms are to the left."  
  
"Thank you," Lita replied, taking her gown.  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
Lita stepped onto a platform set between several mirrors. As soon as the girls saw the dress they all started making comments.  
  
Her dress was exactly how she had imagined it. 


	4. Chapter 4 WWLA,NHC

Chapter 4 - What Was Long Awaited, Now Has Come...  
  
She stood there anxiously, wringing her handkerchief in her hands; it was almost time to come from behind the large red velvet curtains, and take the longest walk of her life. Darien looked over at her and reassured her, "Everything will be perfect, I promise." All of her bridesmaids had come up, given her comfort from their hugs, and taken their places in front of her. The beautiful bouquet of calla lilies, and roses appeared in front of her, Darien spoke, "It's time to go."  
  
The bridal march started playing, and the large velvet curtains parted. Darien took Lita's arm, and started walking down the grand staircase together, toward the alter. In front of her, she could see all of her best friends, and her soul mate, waiting for her. As she approached the alter she could see that William had tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
When she reached the alter, the minister asked, "Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?"  
  
Darien replied," I do, as well as others that love her." He lifted her veil, kissed her cheek, and whispered, "I love you, little sister."  
  
Lita spoke, "I love you too, big brother." Darien smiled, and went to stand over as one of the groomsmen. William offered his arm and Lita took it, and then faced the minister.  
  
"Today we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two souls in holy matrimony. If anyone here has just cause why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold their peace," the minister paused for objections, and then continued. "These two people have found each other and now stand before us willing to commit their lives to each other. Lita and William have chosen to write their own vows and would like to recite them to one another at this time."  
  
William reached in to one pocket with one hand for his vows, and took Lita's hands with the other, "Lita, I stand before you today as one man in love, nothing more, nothing less. I always believed that I would one day meet the perfect woman. She may not be perfect to the rest of the world or even to herself, but in my eyes she would. Today, I'm not marrying the woman I can live with, but the woman I cannot live without." During the vows, both William and Lita silently cried. She couldn't help taking his hand and squeezing, letting him know that she understood and that it was alright.  
  
Lita turned to Serena, who nodded her head and took her bouquet. She had memorized her vows ahead of time. Taking William's hands in her own she started to speak, "I love you. I have never had to wonder if I did, and that's what counts. I love you without knowing why, when, or from where. I love you without complexities or pride." Lita had to pause for a moment to recompose herself and sniffle; she was very emotional over the fact that she was finally marrying him. "I love you this way because I know no other way than this. So close that your hand on my chest is my hand. So close that when you close your eyes I fall asleep."  
  
The minister continued once again, " The vows have been exchanged, William Louis, do you promise to cherish, love, and honor Lita Cyra, in sickness and health, for better and for worse, for now and for eternity?"  
  
"I do," he replied in looking into her eyes.  
  
"Lita Cyra, do you promise to cherish, love, and honor William Louis, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, for now and for eternity?  
  
Also, looking into William's eyes, 'I do."  
  
"If you will, please take the candles beside and light the unity candle behind me,"  
  
"Today, on January 4th, Year 3027, two souls have come together to join in one lifestyle. By the power vested in me, by the city of Crystal Tokyo, and King Edymion, and Neo- Queen Serenity, I now proclaim you as husband and wife. William, you may kiss your bride."  
  
Of course, William took Lita in his arms and kissed her. To her, that kiss lasted a lifetime, and she would never forget it.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. I now present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. William and Lita Young."  
  
From there the newly wed couple, walked down the aisle, and up the grand stair case. The bridesmaids and groomsmen followed behind.  
  
"The photographer is ready to take pictures of the bride and groom together," someone from the catering group spoke.  
  
"Thank you," Amy replied. "I'm sorry that the ceremony and the reception had to be so close together. Well, I guess you should go take your pictures now."  
  
"Amy, don't be sorry about it. I wanted my ceremony to be indoors, but have the stars and moon be included. I'm okay with it," Lita assured Amy, then when back with William into the ballroom.  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
The reception had begun and the dj announced, "Being presented for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. William and Lita Young!" They walked in and were greeted by a family of friends. Both, Lita and William, went to the head table and sat down.  
  
Many people came up and congratulated them. Although grateful for the support, they secretly wished to retire to the serenity of their home.  
  
"Now, if we could have the bride and groom come up, and join in their first dance,"  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
The reception ended and everyone had said their goodbyes with birdseed, the couple had their silent wish.  
  
"I'll hold you for all eternity, my princess and love, now and forever," William whispered in Lita's ear as he placed her down on the bed.  
  
"As will I, prince charming," she teased.  
  
They quieted down, and looked deeply into each other's eyes. William kissed her lips lightly and let off. He kissed her kissed once again, but this time more passionately. They stumbled into another world, and lost all knowledge of the outside world. 


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 5 - Unexpected Surprises  
  
Two weeks had passed since the wedding, and William and Lita were due home.  
  
"Why isn't Serena coming with us?" Mina questioned.  
  
"Because she and Darien have a doctor's appointment. If you're to ask about Raye she's sick." Amy spoke getting in her car.  
  
"Oh, okay!" Mina spoke returning to her normal cheery self.  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:.:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
"Flight 2875, from Aruba, now landing at gate 34," was announced over the intercom.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to see them again. It's been a very long two weeks," Trista spoke anxiously. As soon as she finished speaking, Lita and William walked though the gate.  
  
"Lita!!" Hotaru yelled running towards them.  
  
"Hotaru!" Lita replied, letting her jump into her arms.  
  
"I've missed you, so much! No one wanted to help me cook!" Hotaru complained.  
  
"And I have missed you as well. Actually, I missed everyone," Lita said as she walked up to the rest of the group.  
  
"I have a suggestion. Well could all go out tonight and they can tell us all about their trip then," Michelle voiced.  
  
"Great idea," William replied.  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:.:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
Everyone caught up on the past two weeks and had a great time at dinner. When desert came, Serena and Darien decided to make their news known.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Serena spoke; you could hear the nervousness in her voice. All turned and looked at her. "As you all should know, Darien and I had a doctor's appointment today," she paused. "We've found out, that we're pregnant!"  
  
"First, I get married, and now you're pregnant!! How much more good news are we going to have?" Lita spoke.  
  
I just hope this good mood lasts for a while. Amy thought to herself.  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
Luna went up and down the row of bookcases end to end, "Where is the key?" She had read through many a book to find what the ancient book was trying to tell her. Finally, she sat down exhausted, and then a glimmer in the corner of her eye caught her attention.  
  
A particular book was glowing upon the shelf on which it sat. As Luna pulled out the book, she noticed it was Queen Selenity's journal. She took it back to her room before anyone noticed.  
  
Luna had to figure out the meaning of the ancient book.  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
Lita dropped her house keys on the table then headed to the bedroom.  
  
"Don't walk away from me like this. I want to talk to you about Raye," William called to her.  
  
"What's your problem with her anyway? It's not like she chased after you with a meat cleaver," she snapped back, undressing.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. I feel as if she's holding a grunge against you,"  
  
"Really? What makes you think that? She's one of my best friends for crying out loud,"  
  
"Well for one where the hell was she during our reception, where was she when we landed today, and why did she keep glaring at us all through dinner?"  
  
" I don't know, but I'm not going to question her loyalty to me after all these years, end of discussion," she yelled shutting the bathroom door in his face.  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
I hope Lita gets here soon. She's never going to get into a company at this rate. Ophelia thought to herself.  
  
"I am so sorry I'm late. I got in to an argument with William. Can I go ahead and warm up, I see that you already are," Lita said.  
  
"I'll do it again with you,"  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
"Let's start with arms crossed in front of our chests, right leg straight, and behind the left, into arms above our heads, still crossed, then down, straight out and into a side jump, and en pointe turn, ending en pointe. Got it?" Ophelia instructed.  
  
"Yea," Lita replied.  
  
The music started and both danced the small amount of choreography when, Luna walked in the door. "I'm very sorry I have to stop ballet class today, but I need to talk to you two. It's important," she spoke with concern in her voice.  
  
.:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:.  
  
"Would you two sit down, this news may be shocking," Luna said. "I found Queen Selenity's journal from the Silver Millennium. In her journal she predicted that a war, if you'd like, would break out between two of the scouts. The scout on the side of good would be a newly-wed and the only one who could handle everything that would come her way. I took that as it would be you, Lita. The scout for evil would be the loneliest and the scout of war," she paused. "It's Raye. Ophelia I brought you in on these talks because you are Lita's protector. It may seem as if she doesn't need one, but now she's more fragile than ever. Lita while you were on your honeymoon, we had a monster appear on another planet and we went to destroy it. Everything went okay, but Mars' suit was changing. Her skirt started to show black. Now, it's getting late, go home and prepare for what may come." 


End file.
